Solo te quiero para Mí
by SaharyRazor
Summary: El sentirlo cerca era como una bendición. El hablar con el era una sonrisa tonta de vez en cuando. El pasar tiempo con el era un deseo guardado. Siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a el o pasar tiempo con el. Pero últimamente su pequeño tarron de azúcar. Pasaba mas tiempo con su hermano mayor, con el segundo hermano mayor. Posiblemete sea cambiado a Rate T. (Yaoi)


**¡Hola! Soy SaharyRazor y les comparto esta historia que a mi parecer va a ser un two-shot. Espero que disfruten esta historia :3  
**

 **Ningun personaje me pertenece.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a su creador. :3**

* * *

El sentirlo cerca era como una bendición. El hablar con el era una sonrisa tonta de vez en cuando. El pasar tiempo con el era un deseo guardado. Siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a el o pasar tiempo con el. Pero últimamente su pequeño tarron de azúcar. Pasaba mas tiempo con su hermano mayor, con el segundo hermano mayor. Y al verlos juntos algo dentro de el se rompía, algo le solía molestar y ese algo era un dolor intenso en su pecho. Como si miles de agujas se clavaban hay con el único propósito de dañarlo, mas no de matarlo.

Un día todos salieron a hacer algunas cosas fuera de la casa. Yo salí como de costumbre, a darles de comer a los gatos de la calle. Ellos dos se quedaron en casa. No me había dado cuenta. De haberlo hecho me hubiese quedado de igual manera.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta sigilosamente entre. No escuche nada, más bien pensé que no había nadie, cosa que me alegro ya que me daría paz y tranquilidad. El tener la casa para uno siempre era lo mejor pero tener la casa sola para ti y tu a acompañante era mucho mejor.

Después de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la cocina, escuche unos ruidos en la parte de arriba. Eran pequeñas risas.

-Jeje... Si que eres divertido Karamatsu nii-san- Esa voz tan alegre solo podía provenir de una persona.

En un momento tan tentador pensó en subir la escaleras e interrumpir en lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo aquellos dos. Esas pequeñas risillas solo deberían estar dedicados para el y nada mas. Otra vez aquel sentimiento que le apuñalaba el alma...

-Sabe my little brother...- llamó el de lentes. ¿Como su pequeño? No. Solo era el pequeño de el y de nadie mas. El subió la escalera. Su ira estaba a más que no podía.

-¿Ah?- Escucho preguntar.- ¿Qué pasó nii-san?

-Tengo algo que decirte...- El ya sabia a donde podía dirigirse toda esa conversación y no iba a dejar que eso pasase...

-Yo...- Apreté los puños.

Justo al llegar al marco de la puerta de arriba mire algo que me dejo en shock... Así es hay estaba el. Haciendo contacto, mientras le sujetaba de la cara para hacercarlo mas a él.

Me sentí mareado. Me dolía el pecho, me dolía mas que cuando los veía juntos.

La ira se apoderó de mi. Quise entrar interrumpir aquel beso que aparentemente ambos disfrutaban.

Quise agarrarlo de su suéter y lanzar toda mi ira contra el de azul. Quise hacer muchas cosas... Pero al final de cuenta no lo hice. A pesar de todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados no fui a demostrárselo. Solo dí media vuelta y salí de la casa...

Unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, pronto fueron mas de unas cuantas y hay fue donde no pude evitar llorar sin el poder olvidar lo que había visto minutos atrás.

...

Ya había pasado la tarde. Ya era de noche, una noche fría, helada como ahora mismo se encontraban mis emociones. No tenia ni la más mínima intención de interactuar con cualquiera de mis hermanos. Me sentía vacío. Aun más vacío de lo normal.

Me fui a beber un poco. Quería quitarme cualquier idea, imagen e inclusive sentimientos que sentía por el. No quería verlo más. Me había hecho daño la simple acción que ellos dos habían hecho.

Pero cómo olvidar aquella irradiante sonrisa. Como olvidar los buenos gestos que su pequeño había hecho por el. Aun que el la mayor de veces era un idiota con el pequeño. Siempre, internamente le agradecía. ¡Ja! Nunca imaginó verse en esta situación. A pesar de evitar cualquier contacto con las personas, para evitar salir lastimado. No lo había hecho bien. Bien decían sus hermanos. El quinto hermano era imprevisible. Nunca sabrás que puede hacer el.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los hermanos matsunos se encontraban preocupados. No sabían nada de Ichimatsu desde la mañana.

-¿Aun no ha regresado?- Preguntó preocupado Todomatsu. A lo cual Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu negaron. Como eran los que habían pasado mas tiempo en la casa la pregunta se les hizo a ellos.

-¿Será que encontró un nuevo gato?- Preguntó inocentemente Jyushimatsu.

-Puede que este disfrutando de la compañía de sus gatos.- dijo Choromatsu.- Pero ya es tarde ¿no? Lo mejor es ir lo a buscar.

Todos asintieron ante aquel ultimo comentario.

-Pues en ese caso voy a buscarlo.- Se ofreció el de suéter amarillo. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada.- Ya regreso.

Todos aceptaron falicmente.

-Espera Jyushimatsu.-Lo detuvo Karamatsu.- ¿Y si mejor voy contigo?

El aun con su maravillosa sonrisa en la cara negó.

\- Se enojaría Ichimatsu si les dijera el callejón favorito de sus gatos.- Dijo. Algo, que todos los demás asintieron. El único que sabia más sobre aquellos callejones gatunos era Jyushimatsu.

-Mmm... Ve con cuidado Respondió al fin un no muy convencido Karamatsu.

-¡Si!- Respondió enérgicamente el pequeño. Y posteriormente se fue.

No tardó ni siquiera cinco minutos y el mayor de lentes ya le andaba buscando. Salio de la casa sin decirle a nadie.

Habia algo que al de lentes le daba mala espina...

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Si hubo por hay alguna falta horrográfica, favor de decirme. ¿Alguna sugerencia? (Se aceptan de todas las formas quehaigan 8) )¿Desean un trauma psicologico? ¿O un triangulo amoroso? xD ¡ENSERIO! ¿Qué les gustaria mas en el fic?**

 **Antes de irme... ¿Qué le pasara a Jyushi? (Ya que no es bueno caminar por las noches... y menos a solas .w.) ¿Qué pasará con Kara? ¿Qué hará Ichi? ¿Pondré algo elevadito de nivel? n.n**

 **Todo lo anterior tendra respuesta y será mucho más rápida si me dejan un Review :3**

 **¡Que tengan un lido dia, tarde o noche! LOS VEO EN LA SIGUIETE ACTUALIZACION :)**

 **SaharyRazor**


End file.
